Kapitola 61: House of Knowledge
Ohnivý štít se rozhoří kolem Mordaie Vella. Kira za vlasy táhne umírajícího Kosefa do prostřed pentagramu. Sai na ní křičí že jí pomůže a vyráží pomalu směrem k ní. Kormac bojuje s Rohatým ďáblem který se snaží držet Mordai v bezpečí. Maex se mezitím přesunuje vedle aby pomohl a zasadí do démna několik ran Kosefovým mečem. Mordai Vell se směje Kiře, prohlédl její plán. “Tenhle oltář je zasvěcen Asmodeovi, čeho si myslíš že dosáhneš?!”a vyšle ohnivý plamen do stropu. Saiovi dojde co se Kira chystá pro bumerang, aby ji zastavil. Plamen o pár chvil později sletí dolů a spálí Kiru, tu to však v jejím úmyslu neodradí.“Ve jménu Mefistophela!” Kira se skloní a podřízne krk umírajícímu Kosefovi. Kosef navzdory jejímu očekávání začne hořet steným plamenem jako několik vteřin zpět její matka a otec. Kira začíná být zoufalá. Bumerang proletí nad shýbající se Kirou a trefí Rohatého Ďábla stojícího před Kormacem. Ozve se ohlušující rána a démona hlasitý zvuk omráčí. Kormac toho využije a zlomí mu ruku. Maex se otočí na Mordaie Vella a dá si prst k puse. Druhou rukou mezitím rozlomí slídu a výbuch se ozve skrz celý Manor. Shatter se roztříští vedle lorda a zasáhne i “Matku”. Opilý Maex se potom na Mordaie zamračí a udělá “pššš!”. Kira konečně najde řešení a křičí jméno jediného sluhy Asmodea kterého zná. Celý Pentagram vzplane vysokým plamenem. Na zdi za Mordaiem je vidět stín Asmodea. Samotný vládce pekel je v nějaké formě přítomen. Na druhé straně místnosti ovšem za Kirou šplhá ho pozdi stín Mephistofela. Oba Pekelní Služebníci stojí přímo proti sobě. O pár chvil později plamen pohasne a z těla hrdiny Letohradu opravdu vyleze Evan. Ke smutku všech pouze ve formě malého impa. Kira se neveřícně v hlavě zeptá Mefistofela “To je všechno? Ja chci aspon Pit Fienda.”. Sai se nevěřícně podívá na Kiru, tasí rapier a vyběhne s ním proti Rohatému Ďáblovi. Za sebou slyší lusknutí. Ve stejnou chvíli co jeho zbraň nalázá místo v boku bestie proráží její hruď kopí jež mění démona na ledové střepy. Elf otočí hlavou podél kopí, jenž drží dlouha ruka na maličkém tělu, které vzápětí nabírá na velikosti téměř tří metrů. Jeho hlava se zuží a vylétnou z ní dlouhá tykadla. Evanova křídla se stáhla do jeho těla. Tykadla na jeho hlavě mají několik metrů. Jeho ocas zmodral a protáhl se na hmyzí délku. Ice Demon of Cania, Eight Layer of Hell Kormac vezme svou Mace a hodí jí Démonovi, který je beze zbraně do ruky. Zmatený démon jí chytí a kouká na Kormaca. Kormac mu dá pěstí do tváře, což démonovi nic neudělá. Démonovi po pár vteřinách zmatení dojde co vlastně drží v ruce, zařve a hodí mace nazpět. Pokračuje sápání se Kormacovi a a podaří se mu Kormaca srazi na zem. Když ho však chce dorazit sekne se vlastním ocasem. Z rukou Mordai Vella vyletí ohnivá koule která vybouchne ve středu místnosti a zasáhne celou skupinu. Maex vybíhá proti Mordaiovi a v nestřežený moment prosekne jeho ohnivý štít. Mordai rozpálí své ruce do jasných plamenů a šáhne Maexovi po ramenou. “Ať už jste v Red Larchi cokoliv, tady nejste nic!” Plameny Maexovi příliš neublíží. Kira dál posílá své blasty proti Mordaiovi zatímco Evan bojuje s Démonem který vylezl z její matky. Oba obrovštví démoni si navzájem dělají velká zranění. Ocas Rohatého démona probodává rameno ledového démona které se začíná tavit a ledový démon mu to vrací četnými kousancemi a bodáním. Po každé jeho ráně zůstane část ďábla zmražena ledem Canie. Sai, který jako jediný pořádně viděl co Kira udělala bere svůj bumerang a vrací se zpět odkud ho hází po “Matce”. Míjí. Kormac který leží na zemi vidí jak nad ním proletí bumerang a začne se smát. Maex dál mlátí do Mordaie, jeho ohnivý štít ale Maexe pálí skoro stejnou silou. Mordai vytvoří ohnivý kruh okolo Maexe a rozhlíží se kolem sebe jako by hledal způsob úniku. Kira po něm pošle další sérii svých střel a pak se rozeběhne proti němu. Okolo podruhé proletí Saiův bumerang. Bitva mezi ďábly devátého a osmého kruhu je téměř ukonce. Oba ďáblové jsou velice ošklivě potrháni a pokousáni. Kormac vstává a pomáhá Rohatým ďáblem který se pomalu kácí k zemi. Hořící rána v Evaně hrudi nezračí nic dobrého. Maex ustoupí z ohnivého kruhu, nadechne se a s nově nabitou energií se snaží ubít Mordaie, warlock přežije, ale sotva stojí. Jeho ruce znovu zahoří jasným plamenem a Maex musí zapnout vše co má aby přežil Immolation. Vedle něj však v tu chvíli už stojí Kira. Její ruce se změnily na modré drápy porostlé ledem Canie. “Ve jménu Mefistofela..” šeptne Warlock a drápy roztrhnou Mordaie Vella, vůdce kultu Ashmadai na dva kusy. Pak se stane několik věcí. Ice Devil se změní zpět na Impa. Plameny bránící vstup do místnosti pohasnou a na chodbě je vidět boj mezi lordy a jejich mounty. Sai rychle popadne papíry z trezoru a několik dokumentů o Lordshipu Lorda Vella. Maex a Kormac na sebe dělají “pšššt!”. Kira rychle táhne všechny pryč a celá společnost velice svižně uteče oknem z pracovny. Rychlé otočení v zahradě naskytne pohled na Generála Sabine která svým mečem stíná hlavu koně Lorda Neverembera. Cestou do Měsíční Masky si Kira čte zaznamy o Asmodeovu Scepteru pro který byli posláni. Zápisky o Scepteru z Pracovny Mordaie Vella Po nebezpečné cestě v opilosti přes provazový most nechá Sai Kormaca s Maexem v baru měsíční masky. Předtím jim však ukradne jejich váčky s penězi aby to nemohl udělat někdo jiný. Aby se mu to povedlo dal s nimi sklenici vína. Maex si ho prohlíží skrze sklíčko true vision a směje se Windharrowovi v jeho hlavě který vypadá jako by se topil ve víně. Kira ve svém pokoji odešle skrze pentagram knihu svému Patronovi. Vzhledem k absenci odpovědi se zdá, že ani její pán není potěšen výsledkem. Odpoledne druhého dne Maexe s Kormacem probudí Saigwanath ostrým zvukem. Oba muže bolí hlava a nic moc si nepamatují. Sai je vytáhne že mají poslední den a on se chce pokusit se dostat do House of Knowledge. Oba muži nakonec souhlasí a posbírají svou výbavu. Skupina dorazí k zapečetěnému domu a než se stihne rozkoukat teleportační kruh starého domu vědomostí se rozzáří. Téměř jako na zavolanou se v něm postaví Gate a zní začnou vycházet členové Společnosti i další. Pedro s podivným zařízením na jeho rameni. Lyanna s Ettienem kteří příjdou po sobě. Za nimi prolétne skrze Portál Ošklivý Mephit který nadává. Druid neznámého jména a za ním Bexley jehož pohled vypadá tvrdší než obvykle. Nakonec skrze portál projde Feugen s devíti muži své armády. “Zelphar říkal že to tu bude o hubu, tak posílá kavalérii.” Usměje se jeden z mužů. Probíhá představování Allanona a Společnost mluví o novinkách. Pedro ukazuje Maexovi co umí jeho rameno a střílí z něj ohnivou šipku. Lyanna se obejme se Saigwanathem a Bexley postupně celé skupině dá přečíst dopis. Zdá se, že mu dopis předal Viktor, jeho Sprite, při jejich návštěvě Feywildu. Po dočtení dopisu je všem jasné, že se ve Feywildu muselo něco stát. Není pochyb že je to důvod proč Bexley působí jinak. Vignette: Konec jara a začátek žní Black gardener, my loyal subject. I foresaw and saw it all. You progressed with focus and duty was your leash. And your story did not unfold according to your wishes. You fell, hard. I see you down in the mud and filth. Your spring is over. You helped, you sowed, you cared for others. My gifts to you were many. I gave you a way to hinder your enemies, yet you used it to feed your fellow man. I gave you a tool to correct your companions, yet you did not find the heart to use it. You served spring well. Your spring is over. I am not your god, I am your queen. I command summer which brings heat and growth and storms and harvest. I stand for freedom yet you bind yourself with duty. I long for beauty yet you trouble yourself with survival. I seek variety yet you focus on what is in front of you. I want more of everything yet you remain solitary. My gifts to you were many. And many more will come for I am pleased with my choice. Enter my season, black gardener. Become harvest. Enter my season and punish those who wronged you. I see you down in the mud and filth. Rise anew, black reaper. Než stačí kdokoliv pořádně reagovat rozdá Saigwanath několik povelů. Zítra nás čeká boj. “Myslím že by jste si měli dát rozvičku” Usměje se směrem k Feugenovi. Muž s trojzubcem v ruce kývne, pokyne své armádě a spolu s Allanonem a Pedrem vyrazí na zeď. Sai začne ukazovat Ettienovi House of Knowledge. Po odvyprávění všeho je Ettiene absolutně nadšený z návštěvy opevněného domu. Dostat se dovnitř ovšem tak snadné není. Zdá se, že pokud člověk neví jak se dostat dovnitř není to vůbec možné. Díky vláknům které odtajnil Saigwanath se to Ettienovi podaří, zbytek skupiny tím ovšem stráví téměř celou hodinu. Maex, kterého urazilo že jeho taktika “hlavou proti zdi” nic nevyřešila si sedne do trávy že “Někdo přece musí hlídat..” Kira se začne opalovat vedle něj, přecijen je pravda že po včerejšku si zaslouží volno. Nakonec se opravdu celá Společnost nasouká do House of Knowledge. Ettiene už na ně čeká. Prý je pod nimi několik pater pastí skrze která on proletěl. Skupina tvořená ze Saigwanatha, Ettiena, Bexleyho, Lyanny a Kormaca prochází úzkými chodbami. Ettiene radí kde co. Jeho sova stihla vše prozkoumat. Na každém kroku na ně čekají spouštěné pasti plné mrtvol. Popadné stropy, spadlé sítě s kostlivci, sochy s ohnivým dechem, místnosti které pravděpodobně střílely šipky, koridor s obrovskou koulí, vše je plné mrtvol. Všechny pasti jsou spuštěné, ale i tak se pár členům podaří spadnou do děr v podlaze. Všude přítomní kostlivci plní každou místnost. Někteří jsou zde více jak sto let, jiní působí čerstvě. Společnost se však nenechá odradit. Postupně projde přes osm pater plných pastí a mrtvol. Po průchodu dračí tlamou se dostane skupina do posledního Koridoru. Zde brání v postupu dvě sochy čarodějů držící knihy. Ettienův Mephit zde naráždí do magické zdi jako můra. Po pár testech se Ettiene dostane skrz. Společnost rychle identifikuje důvod jeho průchodu. Spellbook. Celá Společnost postupně vyndavá knihy a projde do malé místnosti za silovým polem. Za velkými dveřmi se otevře obrovská knihovna. House of Knowledge Celá Místnost je šest cest tvořených z velkých knihoven které se potkávají ve středu místnosti. Zdá se, že zde někdo bydlí. Jediná věc která vypadá že zde má svůj systém jsou knihy. Mezi regály stojí židle, svícne, někde leží bedroll, jinde jsou stolky a žebříky. Celé místnosti vévodí velké přesýpací hodiny které se akorát otočily. Písek v nich se rychle sype do spodní části. Odhadem dvě hodiny. Navzdory tomu že Společnost netuší co čas odpočítává začne je tlačit. Sai a Lyanna si všimnou světla pohybujícího se mezi knihovnami. “Halooo, dobrý den..” Zavolá Saigwanath. Světlo se zastaví a poté se vydá do středu místnosti. Za chvilku zpoza rohu vyjde starý elf. Má na sobě prostou róbu, drží v rukou svazek velkých knih a nad jeho druhou rukou tancuje magické světlo. “He?” Nakloní hlavu Muž. Poté se otočí doprava a oznámí “Přišli další!” navzdory tomu že tam nikdo není. Cestou se zdá že muž chytá mouchy. Proběhne rychlé představování. Sai si rychle domyslí že jde o Atlavasta, čaroděje který se rozhodl nechat se zapečetit i s budovou. K jejich smůle se bohužel zdá že se čaroděj pomátl. Ettiene se rychle dozví že čas odpočítává jejich prostor na odchod. Pak budou nuceni v house of Knowledge zůstat. Někteří členové se rozhodují okamžitě zmizet. Ostatní však čas v knihově chtějí využít co nejlépe. Knihovna je rozdělená na osm částí. Každá ulička má své vlastní téma. # Wondrous Items, Weapons of Legacy and Legendary Artefacts. # Manuals of the Astral Planes # Planeswalker’s Guides to Material Planes # Everything there is about Crafting # Prime Evils, Elder Evils, Demon Lords and Archdevils of the Nine Hells # Abeir-Toril, Waterdeep and Neverwinter # Tomes of Knowledge and Manuals of Practice # Gods and Beliefs Na křižovatce uliček sedí uprostřed kostí a temnoty obrovská lebka. Lebka je otevřená a tvoří jakousi kolébku. Na ní, v temnotě která se svíjí jako hadi, leží jediná kniha. Book of Vile Darkness Ettiene si knihu s respektem prohlíží. Bexley s Atlavastem dlouhosáhle řeší stravování a kálení v místě jako je toto. Atlavast dává názornou ukázku vyprazďnování s pomocí knihy Anihilace. Saigwanath a Lyanna rychle zmizí do kategorie Prime Evils. Sai chce zjistit co nejvíce o znamení na slunci které způsobil. Ettiene když zjístí jaké knihy se v knihovně nalézají okamžitě vyběhne uličkou Tomes. Kormac se vyptává Atlavasta na pasti cestou sem. Atlavast vysvětluje že když si Dům někoho ponechá, používá pak tyto lidi na to aby stavěli tyto pasti. Čaroděj stráví několik drahocených minut vyprávěním o mouše. Kormac pak vyrazí hledat Guide k pastem které lemovaly cestu sem. Bexley je fascinován knihou ze které rostou kapradiny. Všichni stráví drahocennou půl hodinu hledáním svých knih. Z uličky kterou utekli oba High Elfové se ozývají podivné zvuky. Atlavast přistoupí i k Bexleymu a ukazuje mu jak funguje kniha rostlin. Kouzelná záložka v knize dává vyrůst čemukoliv co je zrovna v knize vybráno. Bexley ochutná krásné rajče a odmítne halucinogenní pyl kapradiny na kterém je Loremaster zřejmě závislý. Zdá se, že ho pyl dělá šíleným. O záhadu méně. Saigwanath navzdory jiným činnostem nalezne knihu kterou hledal. Elder Evils Tome of Clear Thoughts Book of Still Tongue Manual of Traps Elder Evils opravdu pojednává o proroctví příchodu prastarých. Celkové nastudování knihy by trvalo déle, ale z toho co Saigwanath vyčte zjístí alespoň dost o znacích apokalypsy. Následují zkazky z různých světů o Signs of Evil.� Vignette: Sings of Apocalypse � Ettiene mezitím opravdu objevil Tome of Clear Thought. Zdá se, že mezi Tomes který zlepšují každý aspekt lidského vnímají je i Tome of Still Tongue. Čaroděje však tlačí čas. Tomes of Clear thought je série šesti knih jejichž přečtením člověk nabyde na inteligenci. Ettiene pomalu odnáší svazek a skládá jednu knihu za druhou na stolek uprostřed knihovny. Když nese poslední slyší jak Kormac mluvi s Atlavastem o tom že žádná kniha nemůže opustit tuho knihovnu. Strážné sochy jim to prý nedovolí. Kormac sám zjistil dost o pastech které vedou celým koridorem do knihovny. Zbývá jim hodina a něco. Měli by vyrazit. Ettiene není nadšený. Atlavast je ještě chvilku zdržuje nesmyslnými bláboly, ale všichni nakonec vyrazí na cestu. Dekontaminační komora je pustí ven. Hned první místnost se zdá slušným oříškem. Dlaždice její podlahy mají potřebu lidi kteří na nich stojí rozdrtit. Než se Sai stihne rozkoukat podlaha vyjíždí ke stropu všichni rychle vyskočí nahoru s vyjímkou Kormaca který trpí na Saiovo zaváhání. Nakonec i jeho dostanou nahoru a rychle skočí dolů. Bexley na sebe používá spiderclimb. Další dlaždice se chová stejně. Ti co seskočili jsou opět tlačeni ke stropu. Kormac neskočí včas a Bexley ho před přimáčknutím ke stropu včas shodí. Další dlaždice stoupá ještě rychleji. Kormac zadrží mechanismus a drží dlaždici u stropu. Dvě sochy, držící elektrické hole které spustila Ettinova Sova se začínají nabíjet. Společnost vyrazí ke dveřím. Kormac hrdině drží “strop” do poslední chvíle. Mechanismus je na podobný krok připraven a sochy posílají elektrické blesky do břicha bývalého paladina. Ten když vidí že je zbytek skupiny v bezpečí seskočí a projde dveřmi ke schodišti. V další chodbě na ně čeká dračí tlama plná kouly anihilace. Bexley přesně ví o co jde, protože si dobře prohlédl latrínovou knihu. Zdá se, že hrdinové došli nakonec cesty. Ani jeden z nic nemá dispel magic a tunel jiný průchod nedovoluje. Společnost nakonec najde způsob jak se dostat skrz. Misty step do neznáma je nebezpečný, ale možný. Bexley má podobný způsob přenosu. To nechává na místě Ettiena, Saigwanatha a Kormaca který o svůj Misty step přišel spolu se svou magií. Ettiene má připravený Dimension Door. Může s sebou však vzít jen jednoho člověka. Sai se pokusí pomoci si pomocí wild magicu. Ten mu však jen vytvoří hrob za zády. Odevzdaný Sai pochopí jaký je jeho osud. Rozloučí se s celou Společností. Obejme Lyannu a podá ruku Kormacovi. Jestli dobře rozumí systému pastí, měly by se po hodině vypnout. Prosí Společnost ať mu nechají sending stone za dveřmi. Bude alespoň dodávat informace. Lyanna se vzteká. Nakonec i ona pochopí že nedává smysl aby tu zůstali všichni. Naposledy se obejmou, Sai jí dá svůj rapier a ona i ostatní proskočí skrze černou dračí tlamu. Sai zůstane sám se svým hrobem a pomalu se vydá zpět. Díky tomu, že Kormac zkoumal pasti budovy si Společnost lehce poradí s ostatnímy patry hádanek a pastí. Projdou skrze dveře s plynem a správně projdou paternem v místnosti s šipkami. Když se dostanou ven, zbývají jim, odhadem, asi čtyři minuty. Kormac rychle vezme od Maexe sending stone a prohodí ho kamennými dveřmi Domu Vědomostí. Pak se budova znovu uzamkne. Společnost se tiše vydá do měsíční masky. Musí se připravit na zítřejší boj s ohnivým kultem. Fuck you House of Knowledge.